Won't Say I'm In Love Or Mori's Strange Dream
by Lithoniel
Summary: Mori has a little more sugar than he's used to before bed, and has the strangest dream...NOT Mori/Kyouya!


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the characters or lyrics within this piece of fanfiction - note the word 'fan' in that sentence. I make no profit from this._**

_Inspired by www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=M9IYc8Iq4mI - just replace the (dot) with ._

_Summary: Mori has more sugar before bed than he's used to, and has the oddest dream…_

_Pairings: Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru, implied Tamaki/Kyouya_  
><em>Song: "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" from Disney's "Hercules"<em>

_...I had such fun writing this. I was giggling the entire time. I think I had a bit too much sugar beforehand *shrugs* meh. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Mitsukuni gave a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and snuggled in closer to his cousin's side as the others (namely Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru) debated over which 'commoner' movie to watch next. They'd already watched four of the 'American commoner films' (Tamaki's idea, of course), and it was getting rather late.<p>

"What about this one?" Haruhi suggested, holding up a colourful case with the word Hercules written in English across the top in big, bold letters. It was a Disney classic, and one of her favourites due to how the main female character was sassy and rather independent (if a bit irritating sometimes with her 'feminine wiles'). "I think nearly everyone's almost ready to sleep now anyway," she added when the twins looked at each other and shrugged.

"You're right, Haruhi," they chorused, reaching out and grabbing the case, slipping the DVD into the player before anyone else could protest. Then the two snuggled down either side of the brunette girl, who rolled her eyes slightly but smiled a little as she settled down as well. Takashi covered his sleepy cousin with his blanket and leant back against his mountain of pillows, watching the movie start up.  
>Sometime towards the end of the film, Takashi felt his eyelids growing heavy and drifted into sleep, images and words still dancing in his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>Takeshi found himself sitting on a stone bench in a large, sculpture-filled garden, which looked like it belonged in ancient Greece somewhere rather than modern Japan. He looked around, and frowned ever-so-slightly when he heard quiet string music. To his shock, Kyouya appeared wearing a long, thick ponytail, a Greek-style dark purple dress, and walking beside a leather-and-metal-armour-wearing Tamaki, who had long curly blonde hair tied back with a strip of leather. Tamaki picked a white flower off a nearby tree and tucked it into Kyouya's hair (if that person really <em>was<em> Kyouya), before looking startled by something and looking apologetically at Kyouya before disappearing into the garden.

Further shocking Takashi, Kyouya took the flower from his hair, looked at it for a moment, and then started to _sing_.

"_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
><strong>__**I guess I've already won that  
><strong>__**No man is worth the aggravation  
><strong>__**That's ancient history, been there, done that!"**_

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi – all wearing white flowing gowns and hair extensions – popped out of nowhere behind Kyouya and sang back at Kyouya, who didn't seem to see or hear them as he tossed the flower away and started walking around, Takashi following out of pure curiosity as the three youngest hosts (or the people who looked like them) moved alongside Kyouya without seeming to walk or anything similar.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
><em>_He's the earth and heaven to you  
><em>_Try to keep it hidden  
><em>_Honey, we can see right through you  
><em>_Girl, ya can't conceal it  
><em>_We know how ya feel and  
><em>_Who you're thinking of…"_

Takashi was confused, but also rather amused by this odd event as Kyouya continued the song which seemed rather familiar to the quiet teen.

"_**No chance, no way  
><strong>__**I won't say it! No, no."**_

"_You swoon, you sigh  
><em>_Why deny it? Oh, oh."_

"_**It's too cliché  
><strong>__**I won't say I'm in love…"**_

Kyouya moved away, again ignoring Haruhi and the twins as Haruhi bent and picked up the rose he'd just tossed aside, the three of them chasing after the still-wandering bespectacled teen.

"_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
><strong>__**It feels so good when you start out  
><strong>__**My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl'  
><strong>__**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"**_

"_You keep on denying  
><em>_Who you are and how you're feeling  
><em>_Baby, we're not buying  
><em>_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
><em>_Face it like a grown-up  
><em>_When ya gonna own up  
><em>_That ya got, got, got it bad"_

Kyouya waved an arm dismissively, even as he still seemed to be unable to see or hear the twins and their brunette accomplice. Out of the corner of his eye, Takashi could see a glimpse of blonde that looked like Tamaki, but when he turned his head there was no one there, just another statue such as the ones Kyouya was now wandering through.

"_**No chance, no way  
><strong>__**I won't say it, no, no"**_

"_Give up, give in  
><em>_Check your grin, you're in love"_

"_**This scene won't play  
><strong>__**I won't say I'm in love…"**_

"_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love!"_

"_**You're way off base  
><strong>__**I won't say it!"**_

"_She won't say it no!"_

"_**Get off my case!  
><strong>__**I won't say it!"**_

"_Girl, don't be proud  
><em>_It's O.K. you're in love"_

Somewhere along the way Haruhi had given the flower back to Kyouya, who was now looking down at the now-red rose (which had slowly morphed from the white flower) with a small, soft smile that was rarely (if ever) seen on the real-life Kyouya's face.

"_**At least, out loud  
><strong>__**I won't say I'm in love…"**_

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ah…"_

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru leant on each other with soft yet melodramatic sighs as Kyouya tucked the flower back into his hair and looked towards where Tamaki had originally disappeared.

* * *

><p>Takashi sat straight upright as he woke, as was his habit, and looked around to see that everyone else was already fully awake bar the twins, who were sleepily nuzzling the sides of Haruhi's neck, the brunette girl looking between amused and resigned. Kyouya was sitting at the kotatsu nursing a cup of coffee and glaring at a cheerful Tamaki, while Mitsukuni bounded over to Takashi happily with his Usa-chan in his arms.<p>

"Good morning, Takashi!" he said cheerfully. "Did you have good dreams?" Takashi blinked slowly and looked around once more, just as Tamaki glomped Kyouya and the bespectacled teen pushed him away irritably. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru – the twins now more awake, were watching with small, knowing smiles on all three faces. Takashi looked back at his cousin, who was waiting for his answer, and gave a small smile.

"Aa."

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I don't mind flames, as long as they're justified XD<em>

_Ashuri~_


End file.
